Le temps d'un aller
by Draegor
Summary: Certaines choses peuvent arriver quand on s'ennuie dans son compartiment, en face de son amant(e)... il faut juste oser le faire dans un endroit imprévu ! Lemon Hard Harry/Hermione, Oneshot. Il s'agit à la base d'un défi avec juwjuw (en l'occurrence, s'essayer au lemon !)


**Bonjour à tous :)**  
**Comme vous l'avez lu, il s'agit d'un défi avec JuwJuw, qui elle a écrit sur Legend of Zelda : Skyward Sword.**  
**Vous pouvez trouver sa fiction ici : Tout le monde est saoul et c'est amusant : s/10612004/1/Tout-le-monde-est-saoul-et-c-est-amusant**

**Alors voilà un petit lemon sur mon couple favori de HP, Harry/Hermione !**  
**Bien sûr il y a quelques incohérences, et j'en suis désolé : L'histoire se passe en début de 6ème année, or Harry connait déjà le sortilège d'Assurdiato, qu'il trouve dans le livre de potions du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Je crois que c'est tout sinon, n'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'apprécie vraiment ! Et aussi, c'est mon premier Lemon ^^' Voilà, bonne lecture !**

**Fiction mise à jour le 25 Août 2014 !**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à JK. Rowling !**

* * *

Le temps d'un aller

Le Poudlard-express traversait la campagne anglaise, ramenant les apprentis sorciers à la plus grande école de Sorcellerie au monde (du moins selon Hagrid). Les élèves parlaient de tout et de rien, en mâchant des patacitrouilles et des chocogrenouilles, d'autres craignaient pour leur sécurité, apeurés par la montée en puissance de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Un élève en particulier craignait pour sa vie et celle de ses amis. Cet élève s'appelait Harry Potter.

Il était assis à côté de son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, et en face de sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger.  
Enfin, Harry et Hermione avaient dépassés le stade de meilleurs amis et vivaient à présent une relation secrète, car Harry craignait que Voldemort apprenne son amour pour Hermione et qu'il s'en serve contre lui. Et puis surtout parce qu'il était assez timide. Même Ron n'était pas au courant.  
Harry regardait présentement Hermione, qui lisait, comme à son habitude, un livre. Il dévorait avec envie son visage fin et pâle, encadré par des boucles marron clair, ignorant passablement les remarques de Ron concernant les prouesses des canons de Chudley, son équipe de Quidditch favorite, lâchant un bref « mmh » ou un « ah oui ? » de temps à autres, de manière à ce qu'il ne se rende compte de rien (il feuilletait les photos animées de l'équipe en question).

A ce moment, Hermione releva les yeux et croisa le regard empli de désir de son petit ami. En guise de réponse, elle lui adressa un regard provocateur, sensuel et séducteur. Le concerné sentit son cœur s'arrêter, et lui sourit à son tour. Discrètement, il glissa sa jambe contre la sienne, et la retira, sous la mine déçue d'Hermione (Harry lui fit un signe de tête vers Ron).  
Au bout d'un moment, une idée germa dans la tête de la jeune Préfète. Une idée pas vraiment en accord avec son statut.

« Oh, je dois aller dans le compartiment des préfets, je dois demander au professeur Flitwick des renseignements sur les ASPIC.. je reviens tout à l'heure. »

« Hermione... les Aspic sont dans DEUX ANS ! » lui répondit Ron, surpris une fois de plus de l'état d'esprit studieux de la jeune Gryffondor. Ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, en revanche, c'était le très bref clin d'œil d'Hermione envers Harry, qui lui avait tout de suite compris le mensonge de sa petite amie visant à passer du bon temps avec lui.

« Justement, il est grand temps de se renseigner sur ce qu'on veut faire ! » finit-elle.

Elle sortit du compartiment.

« Elle est folle… » dit Ron en remuant négativement la tête.

« Elle a peut-être pas tort non plus. » continua Harry.

« Merde, Harry, écoutes-toi, elle déteint sur toi, c'est pas possible !»

« Hm... tu ne penses pas si bien dire...» finit-il a demi-voix.

Heureusement pour lui, Ron n'avait pas semblé entendre la fin de la phrase de son meilleur ami.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry prétexta un besoin d'aller aux toilettes, et sortit à son tour du compartiment, en direction des dites toilettes, espérant retrouver une certaine jeune fille.

Après avoir traversé impatiemment le couloir du train qui se rapprochait de l'école, le survivant arriva devant les toilettes, et entra.  
C'était une toute petite pièce, avec un lavabo dans un coin et des toilettes sur sa droite.  
Hermione était adossée sur le côté du lavabo, les bras croisés, un sourire coquin fixé sur son visage.  
Harry verrouilla la porte et se jeta sur sa petite amie, puis l'embrassa fougueusement en faisant balader ses mains sur son corps. Elle répondit instantanément à ses baisers, en prenant le visage du concerné dans ses mains.

« Mon Dieu, j'en pouvais plus de te regarder sans rien pouvoir faire... c'était une très bonne idée de venir ici» lâcha le jeune sorcier.

« Je dois avouer que ça m'avait manqué aussi. Ça faisait une éternité que je lisais la même page sans comprendre les mots. » avoua-elle à son tour.

« Mais maintenant qu'on est tranquilles… (il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille) autant aller plus loin, non ? »

« Mais c'est bien ce que j'espérais, Mr. Potter » répondit-elle d'une voix assurée et sensuelle

« Alors c'est parfait, Mlle Granger… _Assurdiato_ » dit-il en pointant le bas de la porte avec sa baguette.

« Est-ce qu'on va vraiment faire ça ici ? Je veux dire, j'ai envie de le faire, mais si on se fait prendre ? »

« Tu n'a pas envie d'ajouter un peu de piquant dans notre couple ? Je trouve que c'est une occasion en or... décidément, tu changeras jamais, ma 'Mione. Et si tu n'en avais pas envie, on ne serait pas enfermés dans ces toilettes, si ? »

« D'accord. Faisons-le ! » finit-elle excitée.

Sur ces mots ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, puis Harry entreprit de descendre progressivement jusqu'à son cou, tout en laissant une nuée de baisers, puis jusqu'au col de sa chemise auquel était attachée sa cravate bien nouée (qui ne la resta pas longtemps d'ailleurs).  
Une fois la dite cravate à ses pieds, le jeune sorcier s'attaqua à la chemise blanche de sa dulcinée, en la déboutonnant avec une grande attention jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive son soutient gorge noir, qui moulait parfaitement ses seins, ni trop gros ni trop petits.

Hermione était élégante jusqu'à ses sous-vêtements, tout en restant sobre. C'était surement ce qui plaisait le plus à Harry : son élégance, sa beauté naturelle. Et le mieux, c'est qu'elle commençait enfin à se détacher de son image de Je-sais-tout (devant certaines personnes, tout du moins), pour révéler une personnalité plus raffinée et féminine (et bien sûr toujours très cultivée).

Harry remonta jusqu'au visage de la jeune rouge et or et planta son regard dans le sien, tout en dégrafant le sous-vêtement noir.

« Dis-donc, tu t'améliores ! » Dit-elle, provocante.

« Et tu n'as encore rien vu ! » Continua-il sur le même ton

« Toi non plus. »

Le Gryffondor se pencha en avant pour goûter au met qu'il désirait quelques instants plus tôt. Il titilla, pinça, mordit, embrassa, caressa les seins à présent pointus de sa petite amie qui de son côté gémissait face à la douce torture qu'il lui procurait. Il continua un moment, puis, sans s'arrêter, glissa somptueusement, néamoins avec une hésitation marquée, une main sous la jupe de la demoiselle, puis entre ses jambes, jusqu'à sa culotte. Il entreprit alors de caresser doucement son intimité à travers la lingerie, ce qui eut pour effet de redoubler d'intensité la respiration d'Hermione, en rajoutant quelques gémissements timides. Après quelques instants, elle lui prit la tête dans ses mains en l'écartant.

« Je suis contente de voir que tu prends confiance. A mon tour de faire mes preuves. » Dit-elle, un sourire timide en coin. Elle embrassa fougueusement Harry, et répéta les mêmes mouvements que lui, descendant progressivement, mais plus bas cette fois. Elle finit par s'accroupir complètement, sa tête au niveau de la taille du jeune homme. Puis, elle défit lentement la ceinture de ce dernier, et descendit la braguette de son pantalon, lentement, trèèès lentement.  
« Hermione, tu es sûre que tu veux- »

« Chut… laisse-toi faire… »

Elle plongea sa main dans son caleçon, agrippa doucement la virilité du jeune homme, lança un regard à ce dernier, puis la sortit complètement, baissant au passage le caleçon et le pantalon jusqu'à ses pieds.

Hermione, le rose aux joues, mais déterminée à finir ce qu'elle venait de commencer, entama de lents va-et-vient avec sa main, non sans réaction du concerné. Il n'y avait plus de retour possible. Le jeune couple venait déjà de passer un cap. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains (c'est le cas de le dire), elle approcha son visage du sexe d'Harry et goûta à son tour à son corps. Elle entama de nouveau de lents va-et-vient, en tournant sa langue autour de son membre, arrachant au passage de petits gémissements de la part du propriétaire. Elle ne s'en sortait visiblement pas trop mal, et puis ça n'avait pas mauvais goût. Il fallait juste oser.

Après tout, dans le monde actuel, avec les attaques des Mangemorts, il valait mieux oser vite, ou regretter pour toujours. Qui sait, cet instant dans les toilettes du Poudlard Express serait peut-être le seul qu'ils viveraient ? Autant profiter.

« Hermione, je vais… »

Sa phrase s'évanouit dans un soupir alors qu'il jouissait dans la bouche de sa belle, ce qui la surprit un peu, mais elle avala néanmoins la semence.  
« Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te prévenir plus tôt… » dit-il

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu as bon goût… » continua-elle en lui donnant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. « Mais ne nous arrêtons pas en si bon chemin » continua-elle d'une voix douce qui fit fondre les entrailles d'Harry.

« Oh mais je n'y comptais pas »

« Alors, est-ce que tu veux... » sa phrase s'évanouit dans un murmure timide. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'arrivait pas à parler de se genre de choses avec facilité.

« Oui ? »

« Euh... essayer une autre... position ? » réussit-elle à dire après beaucoup de difficulté

« Ah ! Moi je veux bien, mais c'est que j'en connais pas beaucoup, des positions !» enchaîna Harry nerveusement

« Moi non plus, mais, pour te dire la vérité, j'en ai vu quelques-une dans un livre»

« Je savais que tu lisais beaucoup, mais pas que tu étais dans ce genre de lecture !»

Elle sourit nerveusement.

« On a tous nos petits secrets ! »

« Je vois... Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? »

« Eh Bien, vu qu'on est encore, hum, débutants, que dis-tu d'une... levrette ? » continua-elle, en inspirant profondément avant le dernier mot.

« Hum, o-oui, va pour une, euh, levrette. Ça sonne vraiment pervers. »

« Je sais bien, mais je ne savais pas comment le dire autrement... »

« Haha, t'inquiètes pas, c'est pas comme si on allait se juger maintenant ! Je connaissais aussi cette position, en fait. »

« Alors allons-y ?»

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme lui sourit et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Je suis heureuse de le faire avec toi, Harry. »

« Moi aussi, 'Mione. Je t'aime. » finit-il.

Dans un dernier élan de lucidité, la jeune Gryffondor jeta un charme de prévention sur son ventre, puis abandonna sa pudeur dans un coin de son esprit pour se délivrer à son amant.  
Ils s'embrassèrent encore, puis avec plus de fougue, puis Harry retourna Hermione doucement mais sûrement. Elle retira doucement sa culotte, exposant ses fesses à peine cachées par sa jupe. Harry releva la dite jupe, puis étendit son corps sur celui de la brune, la forçant à se courber. Elle prit appui sûr le lavabo pendant qu'Harry agrippa ses seins avant de faire glisser ses mains vers ses hanches. Enfin, il pénétra doucement sa belle qui inspira bruyamment. Puis il fit onduler son bassin, lentement, puis accéléra la cadence, pour le plus grand plaisir de la rouge et or, qui respirait elle aussi plus fortement. Leurs battements de cœur augmentaient progressivement, en même temps que la chaleur ambiante, en même temps que leur peurs, que leur amour, que tout. Le temps passait. Leurs mouvements s'accéléraient encore. Leurs cris de jouissance retentirent au même moment, sans retenue, sans rien d'autre que de l'amour et du plaisir. Seule leur respiration brisait le silence.

Ils se rhabillèrent en silence, un sourire au coin des lèvres, tous deux satisfaits de leur performance.

« Merci Harry. C'était bon. »

« Juste bon ? » dit-il en plaisantant

« Tu le saura la prochaine fois qu'on recommencera ! »

« Ça risque d'arriver plus vite que tu ne le pense, ma belle… »

« On verra bien, mon beau. Bon, sors en premier, cette pause pipi s'éternise un peu, tu ne crois pas ? Ron doit se poser des questions ! » rit-elle

Sur ces mots, il sortit discrètement des toilettes, comme si de rien n'était, et se rendit dans son compartiment, ou Ron semblait s'ennuyer.

« Eh ben alors, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tant de temps ? » lui demanda-il

« Y'avait de la queue aux toilettes. » dit-il simplement

« Mouais. Moi je vois que tu es rouge, et que t'as l'air de t'être amusé là-bas. »

« Qui sait… » dit-il un sourire en coin.

« Attends quoi ? Tu nies même pas ? Je suis ton meilleur ami ! Tu peux bien me le dire ! »

« On a tous nos petits secrets ! » dit-il pendant qu'Hermione rentrait à son tour dans le compartiment, souriant en entendant ces mots.

Le couple se remit tranquillement de cet effort physique en contemplant le paysage jusqu'à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Sur le quai se trouvait Hagrid qu'ils saluèrent. Tous les élèves se dirigeaient vers les diligences ou vers les barques pour les premières années.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un dernier baiser à l'ombre des regards.  
L'année ne s'annonçait pas si mal.


End file.
